


Warriors

by ss_creampuff_karmy



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Gen, Mentions of Betty, Songfic, imagine dragons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-04-05 04:51:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4166595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ss_creampuff_karmy/pseuds/ss_creampuff_karmy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little one shot I made while listening to Imagine Dragons ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warriors

"As a child you would wait  
And watch from far away.  
But you always knew that you'd be the one that work while they all play

In youth, you'd lay awake at night and scheme  
Of all the things that you would change, but it was just a dream!"

Carmilla's heart was in a frenzy she could hear the pounding coming from LaF's drums, It beats against her skin and made every cell in her body explode.

"HERE WE ARE! DONT TURN AWAY NOW! WE ARE THE WARRIORS THAT BUILT THIS TOWN!" She clutched the microphone and bounced her head along with the guitar and beat.

"From dust" Her lips press out a single hot breath against the cold metal.

"Will come, when you'll have to rise  
Above the best, improve yourself  
Your spirit never dies  
Farewell, I've gone, to take my throne  
Above, don't weep for me  
Cause this will be the labor of my love"

Carmilla grabbed the mic and looked down at the crowd. The were chanting  
"Warriors...WARRIORS! WARRIORS!!"

She smirked and brought the mic to her mouth again.

LaF yells out "1..2...3!!!"  
"HERE WE ARE!"

"DONT TURN AWAY NOW!"

"WE ARE THE WARRIORS! THAT BUILT THIS TOWN!"

"HERE WE ARE! DONT TURN AWAY NOW! WE ARE THE WARRIORS THAT BUILT THIS TOWN!"  
Sweat pours down Carmilla's body. She belts out the notes furiously and then puts the mic out to the crowd. Gaining their voices.

"Let's go!" Danny yells out. 

"WE ARE THE WARRIORS THAT BUILT THIS TOWN! FROM DUST!" Danny and Kirsch slam their guitars as Carmilla grabs her own and begins her guitar solo.  
The crowd is in a frenzy. They scream and beat their fist up.  
Carmilla looks out strikes her guitar one last time and joins in the fist pounding.

"HERE WE ARE!" She raises her fist.  
"DONT TURN AWAY NOW" Pounds her fist again.  
"WE ARE THE WARRIORS!" She stills her hand up in the air. The rest of her band finishing the ending beats with all they have. As the the final beat of the drum comes, Carmilla does the unthinkable. 

"THAT BUILT THIS TOWN!"

She leaps in the crowd.

" HERE WE ARE! DONT TURN AWAY NOW! WE ARE THE WARRIORS THAT BUILT THIS TOWN!" She is spun and thrown up and down. She isn't afraid, no she is feeling the electricity circulating through the crowd. Through the sweat, skin, and blood she can smell the spirit and energy of her fans. They count on her to give them excitement. 

That's exactly what she gives them.

"FROM DUST!"

The crowd is cheering and screaming, losing their heads. 

"Thank you guys so much!" Carmilla says into the mic. The crowd then brings her back to the stage and hoist her up on it.

As she turns she sees the faces of the fans, this is what she lives for. The freedom, the praise, the endless support, the blood, sweat and tears. It's all she has ever wanted. All of her life she was denied every little thing of who and what she was. And now. Here on this stage. She felt like she could conquer the world. Nothing to pull her back. The people who hurt her in her past are in the past. Here on this stage. Only the hopes of the future stood in front of her. Every single 300,000 of them. Chanting and cheering for her. 

She looks down at the front row and sees all the arms reaching out to her. She leans down on her knees. Looks around at the fans. And then she sees her. She looks uncomfortable and scared. She reaches her arm in the crowd and grabs the tiny brunette and pulls her to the front of the row then hoist her up on the stage.  
The girl looks like she was a deer caught in headlights.  
"What's your name cutie?" Carmilla breaths out of breath.  
"Laura.Laura Hollis." Her voice comes out as a squeak.  
Carmilla smiles at her adorableness. This girl was obviously star struck.  
"Well Laura Laura Hollis, I'm Carmilla Karnstein."

"Are you alright?" Carmilla noticed her eyes were on full blown alert.

"Why'd you do that?" The tinier human asks. 

"Well when I see a beautiful maiden fare looking distressed, isn't it the job of a heroine to save her?" Carmilla smirks and wipes the droplets of sweat off her forehead. Laura looks at her a certain way that Carmilla can't really figure out. 

"And in return receive adoration from her?" Laura said with a tiny smirk barely visible to Carmilla. 

Carmilla was dumbstruck by the girls response. Thank God it was already hit in her, an excuse for her burning cheeks.

"Well, I mean that would be great, but you don't have to-" that's when lips were pressed against hers and her heart truly exploded.  
Then they both realized that they were still on stage in front of about 300,000 now exploding fans and Carmilla's gawking band mates.

"Why does she always get the girl?" Danny grumbled and took off her guitar. 

Carmilla looks at the fans and then speaks into the mic.

"Thanks you guys for coming out! We Fanged Warriors! Goodnight!!" The crowd screams once more and the lights dim out Carmilla then grabs Laura's hand and rushes her back stage. 

Carmilla has no clue what's she doing or what's she's getting into with this girl.  
But this girl had guts, Carmilla liked that in a girl. And the smaller girl had broken her expectations when she kissed her on stage in front of 300,000 people. All while looking cute and adorable. This girl was definitely something else.

In Laura's she was scared shitless. Had she really done that? In front of all those people?Betty was right, rock concerts were only going to lead her to trouble, but this trouble that she had found turned out to be a gorgeous complete bad ass that was now pulling here into what looked like a reck room. 

As the enter Laura sits on the couch and Carmilla resting on the other side. 

"Well tonight has been very eventful." Carmilla looks at Laura and smiles.

"Very. I don't think I will ever forget this night." Laura looks down at the rock Stars hand still linked in hers. 

"Well if you don't mind, after all of our new found closeness, I'd like to take you out on a date, I know all the great spots in this town. 

"Really?" Laura really wasn't going to forget this night. 

"Yes, if you'll allow this fare warrior." Carmilla smirks and Laura laughs.

" Wow, what a sap." Laura smiled and looked down.

"So is that a yes?" Carmilla pulled her chin up.

"Yes." And kissed her warrior once again. 

One of her hopes will soon become a reality.

**Author's Note:**

> Warriors- Imagine Dragons


End file.
